


Trapped on Alcatraz

by Skypeople19



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcatraz - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Clarke, Horror, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skypeople19/pseuds/Skypeople19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and her friends were on Spring Break and decided to go out on the bay. Her parents let her use their boat. They were just all laying there feeling the boat rock along with the waves as if the boat and the waves were one with each other. Clarke was sitting toward the back of the boat with her sketch pad on her lap; she took a deep breath in smelling the salt from the water that surrounded her... but things take a turn for the worst as a storm appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped on Alcatraz

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote for my English Narrative I hope you guys enjoy the story.

Clarke and her friends were on Spring Break and decided to go out on the bay. Her parents let her use their boat. They were just all laying there feeling the boat rock along with the waves as if the boat and the waves were one with each other. Clarke was sitting toward the back of the boat with her sketch pad on her lap; she took a deep breath in smelling the salt from the water that surrounded her. This couldn’t have been a better day hanging with her friends and her boyfriend. A man with shaggy, black hair that always seemed to be getting in his eyes, and skin that has an olive kind of color, plopped down next to her leaning over her shoulder resting his chin on her shoulder.

“What are you drawing over here?” he questioned as he sat down right beside her. Clarke looked over at him beaming with a bright smile that would “put the sun to shame” as Bellamy, the man next to her, would say to her.  

“Just thought I would capture the moment of this delightful view while it lasts,” responded Clarke. Clarke and Bellamy looked down at the drawing of an island that looked old and abandoned with a jail and rocks surrounding it, and just in the background, you could make out the bridge that anyone would be able to tell by its vibrant red color. Bellamy sat there with Clarke as she flipped to a new page of her sketch book. Clarke started to draw her friends Octavia, Lincoln, Monty, Miller, Raven, and Jasper. Bellamy loved to watch his girlfriend draw; the way she got so invested in her drawing, which she could forget everything bad that has happened in her life.  

It suddenly grew dark; the wind grew was not whispering as it had earlier when there was a nice breeze.  

“We should find shelter before it storms,” Raven screamed over the thrashing wind. Clarke then started to drive the boat back towards land, but then rain started pelting down on them getting worse by the second. They had finally reached land, and the rain was coming down so hard they could barely see what was in front of them.

Once they got on top of what Clarke guessed was an island. Clarke froze in her spot seeing where they had landed. Bellamy came up to her screaming over the rain, but Clarke was too busy looking at where they landed. Clarke felt someone grab her arm pulling her towards the giant building that was screaming with horror. Once they got inside the building they started to dry off, everyone expect Clarke that is.

“Where do you guys think we are?” Jasper asked. They all started to take in their surroundings. The group could make out white paint peeling off the walls to the rusted metal of cell bars that surrounded them. Bellamy went over to Clarke noticing that she had not moved.

“Clarke. Hey what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Bellamy questioned. “Come on answer me!” Clarke finally snapped out of it when she heard Bellamy’s voice as he brought her back to reality.  

“Alcatraz,” Clarke whispered.  _ Clarke started to picture the last time she was here with her dad and mom. Clarke’s father loved going on the tours and learning about the history of Alcatraz. She remembers how her father, mother, and she went on a tour one time. Clarke had gotten lost from the tour group and wandered around when she came to this room…  _ then a voice pulled her out of her flashback.

“What did you say?” Monty questioned.

“We are on Alcatraz; you know the island that was made so no prisoner could ever escape?” Bellamy announced, “they say it’s haunted from prisoners that have died in here. I don’t really know if I believe in that stuff though.” He was looking at Clarke the whole time he was talking.

Bellamy had never seen Clarke like this before; he could see the fear creep into her crystal blue eyes as she looked down the hallway.

“Well come on, let’s look around I have always wanted to tour this place,” Miller spoke.  

“No let’s just go back towards the door and wait for the storm to go away!” Clarke exclaimed with fright for the first time regaining her voice again.

“Don’t worry, nothing is going to happen to you,” Jasper shouted as he was running down the corridor with the others. Clarke looked at Bellamy with pleading eyes to just go back towards the entrance. Bellamy had intertwined his and Clarke’s fingers pulling her along with him as they went to catch up with the others. They turned down the hallway and the others had gone down. The only one walking with them was Clarke’s best friend since she was in kindergarten, Raven.

“Where did they go? They just turned down this hallway?” Raven questioned as they went further ahead down that corridor of the jail.

All of a sudden Clarke, Bellamy, and Raven heard a jail door slam shut causing Clarke to jump and cling onto Bellamy like he was her lifeline. Raven looked at Clarke with worried eyes. She knew why Clarke was so scared of this place; she couldn’t forget how Clarke acted after that day.

“Jasper. Monty. Seriously, that was not funny!”  Bellamy yelled as another jail cell door slammed shut causing the trio to jump. Bellamy started to walk toward the noise but Clarke grabbed his hand before he could move another foot.

“Don’t walk toward the noise. Haven’t you ever watched a scary movie?” Raven explained. “Bad things always happen to people when you walk towards the strange noises.”

“Can we just find the others and go back towards the entrance?” Clarke pleaded with Bellamy. He could tell whatever it was, it scared Clarke to death. They saw a door open down at the end of the corridor and proceeded to the door. Once they got to the door, Raven was the first to step through with Bellamy and Clarke following close behind. They heard squeaky shoes and a thud of someone or something hitting the ground. The trio walked with caution to the sound of the noise. They reached a door where they were positive the noise was coming from. Bellamy reached with his only free hand, shaking, clutching the door handle with a great amount of force. He slowly pushed open the door hearing the door creak. Out of the corner of her eye Clarke swore she saw something move fast past her vision.

“There you guys are,” Miller said coming up behind Clarke. Out of instinct Clarke elbowed who she thought could have been an attacker. She turned around at the sound of the grunt.

“Sorry. I didn’t know it was you Miller,” Clarke mumbled. Bellamy went to help Miller up when something caught Clarke’s attention. Clarke took the flashlight she had in her hand and pointed it at the door. Her eyes locked on the lime green door with white on the top half. She could just make out the number 12 on the top right corner of the door. She felt as if a wave of energy started to take over. She knew what this door was. She remembered it clear as day. It was what caused her to wake up in the middle of the night in a sheet of sweat crying out for help. Before she knew it, she was putting one foot in front of the other dragging her feet to the door. She was trying to turn around but she just couldn’t stop herself, as is something supernatural possessed her.

“Alright guys, I think we should go. This place is scary enough as it is and I don’t want to stay here another second,” Raven exclaimed knowing that Clarke wanted to leave as well as soon as she stepped foot into this creepy building.

A loud bang came from the room causing everyone to jump. They all turned to see what caused the noise. Staring into the darkness a piercing scream echoed throughout the room Bellamy looked around to make sure everyone was okay, and that when he realized someone was missing from the group.

“Help me! Someone please help me!” the voice screamed from behind the closed door. Bellamy ran to the door trying to open it. He pulled with as much force as he could.

“Don’t worry Clarke we will get you out of there!” Bellamy yelled back with fear dripping through his voice. He soon felt others trying to pry open the door.

“It’s locked we can’t open it!” Monty claimed.

Clarke looked up in the corner of the cell seeing these red beady eyes. She turned to the door banging on it, pushing trying to get away from the red eyes. Clarke soon couldn’t feel herself breathing as she gasped for air. Then she felt something that she hadn’t in a long time… hands around her neck. Black dots started to block her vision as she was slipping out of consciousness, when she could barely make out a bright light. Then all of the sudden the feeling was gone. It took her a minute to realize the door was finally open. She couldn’t make out what her friends were saying to her. Clarke could barely move because of how weakened she was from whatever was in the room with her. She felt arms under her knees and behind her back lift her up off the ground taking her away from the repulsive cell.

“This place is messed up! Didn’t you guys hear how back when the Indians were here that they wouldn’t even step foot on this island? They said that this island contained evil spirits before it was even made a jail,” Raven described. “We should have just stayed where we were and that wouldn’t have happened to Clarke!”  

The group made their way outside into the rain going back towards where the boat was to take them away from this eerie island. When they got down to where they left the boat, they noticed it was gone. They were too busy getting out of the storm that it must be out in the bay or ocean somewhere. Bellamy still had a weakened Clarke in his arms when they all looked out to see this light out in the bay…

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger I felt that was a good way to end. Still haven't decided its I want to continue with the story or just write a sequel to the story.


End file.
